The Lost Children
by BubblesHere1
Summary: The group is back ! But so is Professor. Will they final escape Professor and live long happy lives like they always wanted to live? Or will they get captured and have miserable lives for eternity ? Sequel to forgotten children :D  All pairings  :
1. Chapter 1

Professor's P.O.V.

They had escaped. I almost got her but now its to late. I cant loose her, she cant leave me. It's those annoying little youth that changed her mind about me. If she would have not talked to them in the first place, she would have never been scared of me.

I am going to file a report on them for being missing. I am going to find them myself. Even if it takes me twenty years I will still search for them.

Blossom's P.O.V.

I was finally free. We were finally free. I felt a sharp pain starting to grow on my leg and as we ran faster the more the pain grew.

" Wait! Wait guys, come on I have to take a break." Bubbles said gasping for air to go through her lungs. By the time we all stopped to catch our breath it was already midnight. That sharp pain grew again so I sat down on a bin that was almost up to my waist. Then I felt a pool of blood flowing down past my thigh and into my soaked sock.

" BLOSSOM ! YOUR LEG! " Bubbles screamed in the silent night.

" Come on lets go get something to bandage her leg before it gets infected." Buttercup sounded like she didn't really care that I was bleeding.

While everyone else tried to find shelter , Brick stayed with me.

" Here let me help you clean it up." He said as he took off his t shirt and ripped it in half. He took one part of the ripped t shirt and wrapped it around my leg so it would stop the bleeding. The other half ripped piece he used to cleaned up the blood that was running down my thigh.

"Thanks." I gave him a weak smile.

" No problem." He gave me a smile that made his eyes glimmer in the moonlight at this part at night.

By the time I was about to say something, someone in the background cleared their throat. It was Butch, like always ruining a special moment.

" Sorry if I interrupted this beautiful evening but we got to go. Buttercup is getting furious about being out here in the cold, bitter night. Come on lets go see if we can find a place to stay before we all freeze to death out here."

Brick picked me cause my leg started to feel numb. We started walking back to where Bubbles, Boomer, and Buttercup were standing so we can head and find a new place to stay.

Bubbles P.O.V.

By the time we found some sturdy boxes to provide shelter for us, a thin sheet of frost began covering the sidewalks. Our spot wasn't the most ideal place, but it was good enough. The alley we found was in between what looked like an abandoned antique store and a old book store. I looked up and saw wires with laundry dangling from them through the light from the stars. "New moon tonight..." I noted when I noticed a little emptiness in the sky above. _Drip Drop_. Air conditioning from two apartments over head began giving off little water droplets one by one. Down the alley were small sounds of rats, cats, and other small animals who were hungry for food. I turned to see how the shelter was working out and noticed a cute little entrance to an apartment across the street. A light was on, and I made out two people sitting at a dinner table. I could almost feel the warmth from inside as if it was radiating off. I gave a little smile, being grateful that we were somehow in a better place than the orphanage. Soon noticing Blossom who was shivering immensely on the floor, I went over and hugged her, hoping to provide at least a little bit of warmth. It was already cold enough to see our breath, who knows how much longer until it would start snowing. I tried to keep myself warm as the guys set up where we were gonna sleep. Buttercup had wandered off and found some newspapers to use for blankets. In a couple of minutes, we were all huddled under what was for now the only thing we could call home. I'm just hoping we don't wake up to see the neighborhood covered with snow.

* * *

><p>Midnight: We are so very sorry that we didn't update the sequel in time like we planned. It took us ( mostly me ) months to get this.<p>

Me: (Hey, i did a paragraph :P ) but we will try to update soon now that we're some what back on track ! :D

Midnight: So don't delete us we need you o.O

Me: It would be an honor if you guys kept on going with us !

Midnight: Hey maybe we can give them a surprise if they do keep going with us or have more reviews !

Both: Please review ! :D

Me: Pretty please ! XD

Midnight: Really? I think they already understand the message ,:I

Me: aaaand we have been talking to much soooooo see you guys soon ! AND DON'T FORGET... to check out the new pictures for the story :D

Midnight: And we'll continue taking songs that would fit for the story!

Both: THANK YOU! :D

Me: Buh-Bye! :D

Midnight: -_- How long is this gonna keep going?


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: OMG, YAY. I'm starting a chapter this time! :D Thank goodness for 3 day weekends!**

**Midnight: WOAH, BIG BANG THEORY IS ON.**

**Me: YAAAAY! **

**Midnight: By the way, that show is freaking hilarious. Go watch it, GO NOW. **

**Me: YES. Well, anyway, here's the new chapter! :D**

**Midnight: Hope you enjoy it! :]**

* * *

><p>Blossom's P.O.V.<p>

My eyes fluttered open as soon as the bitter cold breeze hit my face. The morning was no different than the night before, other than the fact that the sun was out now. The temperature hasn't really moved from the what feels like 10 degree temperature. Slowly removing myself from the huddle everyone was sleeping in, I stood up, and started making my way down the alley. I looked out onto the street and noticed a light coating of snow on each of the apartment's window sills. My eyes wandered back to where everyone else is sleeping. As soon as I saw Brick hugging Butch, I began snickering. This was way too funny, if only I had a camera...

Then I saw Boomer sleeping peacefully next to his brothers, and Bubbles a slight distance away sleeping by herself with her arms hugging herself. Wait... BY HERSELF? BUTTERCUP! My eyes began frantically searching my surroundings for any sight of Buttercup.

"She must've gone farther..." I thought to myself.

I walked even closer to the street when I saw her chasing a poor dirty orange cat down the street.

"Buttercup! What are you doing?" I yelled, but quiet enough so that it won't wake up the people sleeping.

She spotted me and gave me a mischievous glance. "What does it look like? I'm getting us some breakfast!"

"We are NOT having stray cat for breakfast!"

" Oh yeah, Miss Smarty Pants? What do you want for breakfast cardboard? If we don't find something to eat, we're going to starve!" her voice was filled with anger. It was probably due to the fact that we haven't eaten in 24 hours.

I stood there with a blank expression. She was right. We did need something to eat, but what exactly?

"Don't worry", I told her, "I'll find us something better to eat. Now leave that cat alone and go back to sleep!"

She sighed. "Fine, whatever." Buttercup turned to the cat, "I was really looking forward to eating you." And with that, she walked back over to our little house, and sat down waiting, staring at me.

"What?" I asked when I began feeling uncomfortable.

"Well? Go get us some food, leader girl. I'm starving! And I'm pretty sure the boys will eat anything they find edible that won't kill them." Buttercup responded.

"Uh, okay. I'll be back." I told her. I began pacing up and down the sidewalk where Buttercup couldn't see me. Maybe I can ask someone... Hopefully this neighborhood is nice enough. Looking down the street , I made my decision and began walking down the sidewalk in search for some signs of life. Well, any place is a good place to start, right?

A dark shadow appeared a block away from where I am. It looked like a tall man with a long coat and a briefcase. In a strange way I wasn't scared I was only curious. I didn't want to seem like a stalker to the guy but somewhere deep in my heart I felt hope.

When he stopped, I stopped. Then a horrible thing happened, he turned around and saw me. Before he can react I ran, I must have been a flash in his eyes. I didn't run that far eventually he caught up with me. With those long legs of his that you knew were full muscles.

"Excuse me! Miss! " He was out of breath but he could still finish a sentence perfectly.

He grabbed my arm in a grip that wouldn't hurt me but it was tight . Not a sound came out from my lips just exhaling carbon dioxide. Surprisingly I still wasn't afraid of this stranger, it was as if he was a friend I knew.

Later did I know that he was going to be a friend of mine but not only mine but also to my friends that need help surviving from this bitter ice land.

* * *

><p>"Who are you?" I asked the stranger.<p>

"My name's Damen. Why are you out so early when it's this cold?" He responded.

He let go of me and instead, put his hands on my shoulders. " Uh, well..." Maybe he could get us some food! "You see, my friends and I don't have anything to eat, and we're so hungry..." I explained.

A soft expression washed over his face. "Oh, well, I can help you with that." Damen said while grabbing my hand. He began leading me somewhere i hoped had food. While walking, I got a glance at what he looked like incase we needed him again. He looked about 5'11 and had brown hair with light blue eyes.

"So, what's your name? I don't think I asked you that." He asked with a little chuckle toward the end.

" Oh, hah, my name is Blossom. " I answered.

"Blossom? That's a cool name, haha. So where are your parents?" He asked cluelessly.

"Oh, well, uhm... my mom is in a better place, and i don't really know where my dad is..." I responded quietly.

He suddenly stopped walking and turned around to look at me. "So you and your friends...?"

"We're all lost." I simply stated.

And with that he hugged me.

After a few seconds of processing what just happened, I hugged him back.

"How about we go back and get your friends, and I'll show you my place. I'll ask my girlfriend to start making breakfast." He said with a reassuring smile on his face.

With those simple words, I knew we could trust him.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well that's it for Chapter 2 :3<strong>

**Midnight: THAT WAS SO LONG.. FOR US.**

**Me: IKR. I'M SO PROUD OF US. **

**Midnight: ME TOO. **

**Me: If you wanna see a picture of Damen, go check my profile :3**

**Midnight: HE. IS. FINE! :]**

**Me: Hehe X3 Anyway, Read & Review please! **

**Midnight: & We'll make sure to bring you chapter 3 as soon as we can!**

**Both: Byeee! :D  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hello peopleeeee! :D How is you doingg?**

**Midnight: We hope you all are doing fine! Sorry for taking so long, a lot came up :/**

**Me: But hopefully, at least every other weekend we'll update, cause i've been getting in the writing mood a lot lately.**

**Midnight: Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Me: & We've already got some plans for the next few chapters! So read on & we'll talk at the end of this page c:**

* * *

><p><em>Buttercup's P.O.V.<em>

After Blossom left, I sat on the cold ground until Butch rolled over in my direction, snoring and hugging himself. I rolled my eyes, stood up and leaned against the wall. A sharp wind suddenly whipped through, causing all of us to shiver. I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep as much body heat as I can. _grrrrrooooowwwwl_ I looked down at my stomach in shock and rubbed it. Man, I'm starving! I swear, if Blossom doesn't hurry up, I'm going back for that cat. Or maybe a nice squirrel or chipmunk...  
>I slid down the wall and sat back down, weak from lack or food. After about 5 minutes of waiting, my lack of sleep caught up with me and I doze off.<p>

**30 minutes later**

"Buttercup. Buttercup! Wake up!" A hushed tone while shaking me." I'm awake! I'm awake! Where's the fire?" I said. When I opened my eyes, I saw Blossom's pink eyes staring down at me. I stared back and said "... where's the food?"

" I'll tell you when everybody's awake, now help me!" She replied while standing back up. I stood up as well, and rubbed my eyes. Blossom went over and began waking up Bubbles. I glanced to the side for a second and noticed a tall man standing there.

Turning to look at him in confusion, I asked Blossom " Who's he?"

Blossom turned around for a second, and said " I'll explain later. Just start waking up the guys."

The man smiled, waved, and mouthed 'Hi'. I gave a quick smile and mouthed 'Hello' and proceeded to walk over to where the boys were sleeping.

"Hey Butchie Boy, wake up." I whispered while lightly kicking his arm.

"Mehhhhhhhh." He made a noise and hugged my leg.

"Hey, let go."

Nothing.

"Butch, let go."

Nothing.

"BUTCH LET GO NOW OR ELSE!"

"Yeesh, you don't have to yell..." He mumbled as he let go and sat up. I thumped his head and made my way over to Brick. Noticing he managed to keep his lucky red baseball hat all this time, I snatched it hoping it would wake him up.

"Huh? What?" He looked to where his hat was. " MY HAT. WHO TOOK MY HAT?"

" Wake up!" I said while teasingly waving the hat in his face. He glared at me and snatched it back. Mission accomplished. Now for Boomer. Before I was able to have a chance to attempt to wake him up though, Brick punched his arm.

"Ow..." Boomer said while sitting up and rubbing his arm.

"Blossom! They're awake! Now can you mind telling us who this dude is?"

_Blossom's P.O.V._

On our way to Damen's house, I told them everything that happened. They all seemed to be more excited about the food though. Once we stepped inside his warm and comforting home, we immediately noticed the mouth watering smell of hot chocolate. Our eyes widened and mouths fell open when we walked into the dining was a buffet of breakfast food, complete with hot eggs, freshly made bacon, steaming pancakes and waffles, syrups, jellies, and butter. " I've never seen this much food in my entire life..."Bubbles softly whispered her eyes wide with shock.

"Is it too much?" A girl wearing an apron said. She probably walked in when we were hypnotized by the meal that sat before our eyes. We all shook our heads simultaneously.

"Haha, It's perfect", Damen gleamed," This is my girlfriend, Sarah, incase you were wondering." He walked over to Sarah, gave her a quick peck on her cheek, stood by her side, and put an arm around her waist.

We were all beaming with joy as we greeted her and introduced ourselves. Sarah was really pretty. She had long brown hair that fell a little past her shoulders with soft curls, brown eyes and was about 5'4.

"Don't just stand there!" Sarah said. "Go ahead, grab a plate, sit down, eat and make yourself comfortable."

We thanked her and did as we were told. We each grabbed one of each, even though it was some of our first times trying some of the food. Before I was even done with my first pancake, Butch was already stacking his place with seconds.

"Oh my god," he moaned as he continued stuffing his face with food," this has to be the most delicious food I've ever had."

"Why, Thank you!" Sarah giggled.

" I think we are going to have to stay here for now on." Butch said out loud with his mouth full. We all laugh at his comment hysterically.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's really short, but i'll work on making it at least 1000 words next time, it's too late right now to add more. <strong>

**Midnight: OH! And all of you should go ahead and listen to Plug In Stereo, cause he is FINE. **

**Me: OMGOMG. HE'S SO CUTE. AHHH! :DDD I love "Oh Darling" ! Check out the version he did on KurtHugoSchneider 's Youtube! & By the way! On my profile, there's a link to the outfit we imagined as their orphan outfits for the girls. Midnight made it :D**

**Midnight: I hope the link works...**

**Me: DARN SPAM. I hope fanfic didn't block it :/ **

**Midnight: If they did, go on and look for Bubbles with the username: flying-lanterns**

**Me: Hehe, i LOVE Tangled :3 & Look for Midnight with the username: Midnight97 **

**Midnight: Read and Review please! :3**

**Me: Love all the reviews so far all the way, thank you guys SO much! :D **

**Both: Byyeee! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

__**Me: OMG I'M THE WORST. I'M SO TERRIBLE. OMG. MIDNIGHT, HOW COULD WE LET THIS GO ON FOR SO LOONG?  
><strong>

**Midnight: I know! It's been MONTHS since our last update and we're so very sorry!  
><strong>

**Me: SOOO SOORRY PLEASE FORGIVE US PLEASE.  
><strong>

**Midnight:... ANYWAY, we finally got the chapter in!  
><strong>

**Me: I wrote it _all_ by my self! I'm so proud! :''D  
><strong>

**Midnight: *patpat* Good job :D  
><strong>

**Me: YAYY! It's our longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy! :D But first here's a disclaimer from Robin of the Teen Titans! :3  
><strong>

**Robin: They don't own the Powerpuff Girls, but they DO own the story plot, so don't try stealing it or I'll get Beast Boy to get Raven mad and blame you.  
><strong>

**Me: *_ohmygod he's so cute* _hehe, enjoy! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Bubbles' P.O.V.<em>

Damen and Sarah have to be some of the nicest people to walk the face of the earth. After our feast of a breakfast, they both came to the conclusion that they were going to let us stay in their house and enroll us for school. Sarah gladly took us all to the mini mall down the street to atleast provide us with warmer clothes for now, since she said she didn't have enough money at the time to buy us a completely new we met up with Damen at a little park across the street from the mini mall.

"Thank you SO much for all of this! We couldn't have asked for anything better!" Blossom happily said while hugging her warm new jacket. We had all gotten hot chocolates from the Starbucks in the mall and were seated in a couple of free benches we found. The trees surrounding us were like something beautiful out of a fairytale. Although they were bare of their leaves, there were lights that shone like stars enraveled around all the branches and the snow looked beautiful in the twilight. For a moment I just had to stop and stare to take in the entire scene. Never in a million years I would've thought i'd be so lucky to view such a sight.

"Bubbles. Bubbles?"  
>Broken from my trance at the sound of my name, I looked around confused. "Huh? What? What happened?"<p>

"Someone likes the park" Sarah chuckled.

"Oh yeah... it really is breathtaking right now." I reply, dazed.

"Hahaha, I know, but we were talking about school, and decided that we're gonna start in the 9th grade after everyone else gets off they're break!" Blossom enthusiastically said.

"Oh joy." Buttercup muttered. "Another place that'll hold us back from viewing the world."

"Hey, you gotta learn about the world before you can get anywhere." Damen said to Buttercup before taking another sip of his drink.

Buttercup shrugged, "I guess so... how long is a school day again?"

" Well, you guys start at 8 and get out at 3 so... 7 hours." Sarah answered.

I optimistically jumped in before anyone could complain. "7 hours of meeting new friends, learning exciting stuff, and preparing for the future? How bad can it be?"

_Buttercup's point of view_

*_First day of school_*

The first day of high school. The most frightening day in a teenager's life. What makes it even worse is that we're coming in at the middle of the year, and everyone else in this place knows each other already.

As we walked to the office to pick up our schedules, we got a quick glimpse of the school. God, the school's cliques were too obviously distinct. The group of rich annoying blondes, the cheerleaders with their too short skirts, the football players, the extremely tall basketball players, the people who would obviously be somewhere else, the musicians, the couples who don't know how to get a room... I'm pretty surprised the school fit all of them.

Inside the office building was pretty dull. School banners hang from the walls while a poster to join the chess team strived to stay up. The lady sitting behind the desk, who had her brunette hair in a long french braid , gave us a bright red lipstick smile giving me the sign that she must've had way too much coffee this morning. "Hello new students! We welcome you to the home of the dragons with a great big ROAR!"

She stood up, opened her arms and turned her hands into claws as she "roared". Not to mention her voice was annoyingly high pitched. I turned to see the other's reaction to make sure I wasn't just imagining this crazy woman. Blossom looked quiet dumbfounded while Bubbles excitedly looked around like a puppy being introduced to it's new home. Butch and Boomer looked like they were about to explode into laughter while Brick looked like he would rather be back in bed sleeping.

"Now that you're welcomed, I can give you guys you're schedules!" She quickly layed them out and urged us to come closer to the desk to pick them up.

"Now, would you guys like a tour of the school or-"

"We're good! I think we'll be able to find our way around, thank you ma'am." I quickly jumped in. 1 more minute with this lady and I would rip my head off.

"Very well," She nodded, " Have fun! Take as much time as you need getting to your classes!"

"Thank you!" Bubbles waved as we walked out the building.

And with that we were off into the battlegrounds. First period already started, leaving us alone in the courtyard. I looked down to examin my schedule.

"I have English first..." Blossom and Brick said simultaneosly.

"So do I..." I added.

Bubbles glanced between her, Boomer, and Butch's schedules. "YAY! We all have the same first period!" She said while rapidly clapping.

After about 5 minutes, we figured out where the heck the classroom was. We all stood outside the classroom door staring nervously at the small window in the door."

"You go in first, Blossom." Brick said

"No, you." Blossom replied.

"I vote Blossom to go in first!" Bubbles added.

"I second that vote!" Boomer said.

" HEY!" Blossom complained.

" Babies, watch and see how it's done." Butch started for the door.

"Oh god no," I said while stopping him. " I don't want you going in there and making a first impression for all of us."

"Okay, I'll go in first, but all of you follow behind me." Blossom said giving in.

She grabbed the door knob, and slowly turned it before opening the door and walking in, the rest of us following behind.

"Ah, you must be the new students." The teacher said as we walked in. He looked like he was in his thirties, with really short hair. His voice was literally oozing with sarcasm, even though that didn't seem like it was meant to be sarcastic...

"Yes, hello, my name is Blossom, and their names are Bubbles, Buttercup, Butch, Brick, and Boomer." Blossom said while pointing us out.

"Hm... yep, that's what my list says." He said while looking around. " Pick an empty seat to sit, and just try to understand what's going on. I'll catch you guys up while they do work."

Luckily, there just so happened to be six seats in the back of the class room where we settled down. The teacher continued droning on about Lord of the Flies while I tapped my foot against the floor.

It was going to be a _long_ day.

_Blossom's p.o.v._

_*ring ring_*

I jumped out of my seat in my 4th period class and began the journey to the cafeteria to meet everyone else. Taking this extra AP class is going to be rough if I can't even handle the first day. The whole group of us had the same classes up until our 4th period electives. It seemed like lunch would never come!  
>Speeding through the hallway, I trip over the air somehow and drop a couple of books. Before I have the chance to bend down and pick it up, a guy with light brown flippy hair and hazel eyes from my last class picks it up for me.<p>

"Oh, uh, thanks!" I smile while I retrieve the books from him.

He laughs, "No problem! Uh... Blossom right?" I nod quietly. "Hi, nice to meet you! My name's Zach." He continues, extending his hand out to shake mine.

"Nice to meet you too, Zach, but I really have to go to lunch to-" I start while shaking his hand.

"Oh! You have this lunch period too? Mind if I walk with you?" He asks excitedly.

"Uh, sure, I guess you can walk with me. I am rather new here, I might get lost anyway..." I laugh nervously as Zach and I start making our way through the double doors.

"So did you enjoy your first day of statistics? Trust me, Ms. Freily is usually much nicer. She seemed like she was in a bad mood today. I wonder why..."  
>Zach's cute... but <strong>WAY<strong> too talkative.

_Brick's p.o.v_

FINALLY, lunch! I hope the food isn't as bad as everyone says it is, because I'm pretty sure cardboard does not taste good. Along with that, I finally get to see Blossom… and the rest of them since I haven't been able to see her- them- since this morning. Walking toward the door, I immediately recognize the silky straight orange hair. I rushed through the doors only to find her holding hands with some Justin Bieber wanna be. Okay, well they weren't exactly holding hands, but they were walking next to each other! I rolled up my sleeves and approached them. "Hey, Blossom! Who's that?"

"Hi, Brick!" Blossom happily greeted. "Oh, Zach," _Zaaach, gross_ " this is my friend, Brick. Brick, this is Zach. He's in my AP statistics class."

Zach reached his hand out to shake Brick's with a smile, "Nice to meet you."

_Hmph_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Midnight: Ello, once again lovely followers! :]**

**Me: Ello my duckies! Could you be so kind as to review please... if it's alright with you.  
><strong>

**Midnight: Please?  
><strong>

**Me: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! We'll try not to take so long for the next update (:  
><strong>


End file.
